


The hill

by Everydayishark



Series: Sharks Shine Forever [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Shine Forever, kihyuk rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: “Do you have any regrets?” Minhyuk asks. Kihyun knows what he means, knows what he is implying.They sit back to back in the tall green grass. Minhyuk’s skin feels hot against his where their arms touch. His pale lavender hair tickles in his neck as he leans his head back. “No,” he says softly.





	The hill

“Do you have any regrets?” Minhyuk asks. Kihyun knows what he means, knows what he is implying.

They sit back to back in the tall green grass. Minhyuk’s skin feels hot against his where their arms touch. His pale lavender hair tickles in his neck as he leans his head back. “No,” he says softly.

“I mean, I wish I would’ve worn different pants today, and I don’t think I should’ve had that second muffin this morning, but nothing major.” He adds, laughing to himself.

The grass sways in the soft, warm breeze. Kihyun closes his eyes. It feels good—he thinks he could get used to this.

\--

A few months later, they have the same conversation, but the mood has shifted. The grass is brown and brittle. A cold wind blows. Minhyuk shivers.

“Do you have any regrets?” Minhyuk asks, again.

Kihyun pauses. “Yes.”

Minhyuk’s face falls.

“…but none of them involving you.” He adds quickly.

Minhyuk smiles sadly. “Why are you still here?”

“Because you need me. I couldn’t possibly leave while you’re still hurting this much, right?” He bends down, leaving the ghost of a kiss on Minhyuk’s forehead.

It was part of the truth, anyway. Because as much as Minhyuk needed Kihyun, he needed Minhyuk. Because he couldn’t let go, not yet.

They sit in silence, guilt and regret hanging heavy in the air but neither of them daring to speak them out loud.

\--

Snow covers the hill, but Minhyuk sits down next to Kihyun anyway. It’s bleak and cold. The grass is hidden under a thick layer of white. Kihyun looks very much out of place in his thin short-sleeved shirt.

Then again, Kihyun is very much out of place as it is.

“How….” Kihyun bites his lip, hesitating, “…how are the others?”

On one hand, Kihyun wants his friends to move on, on the other hand he doesn’t want to be forgotten. He is afraid—will he still be here if they do? Will he be abandoned and alone, a memory of a time they would rather forget?

In their own way, they’re all still mourning. Jooheon and Hyunwoo bury themselves in work. Changkyun surrounds himself with friends, to be anyplace but home. (Because everything in their apartment remind him of Kihyun)

Hoseok either disappears to the gym or to his room to write lyrics—these past few months alone Hoseok has already filled several notebooks. Hyungwon spends most of his time sleeping. (Which, in itself, is not unusual, but unlike usual he sleeps fitful, often waking up in cold sweat from the nightmares that torture his mind)

And Minhyuk, Minhyuk comes here. Looking for answers, maybe. Looking for forgiveness. Looking to find solace on the spot where he last saw his boyfriend. Laughing, bright and warm. He would throw his head back, laugh so wide Minhyuk could spot the veneers in the back of his mouth.

He had a warm laugh, one that rolled off his tongue and played on his lips.

 (This Kihyun,… this Kihyun is cold.)

\--

Minhyuk would never forget Kihyun. He was sure of it.

Because Kihyun was always here.

Until one day, he isn’t.

\--

Kihyun closes his eyes. He’s so, so tired. How long has it been?

How long has he been here?

He doesn’t know.

He lays back in the grass. It sways in the soft, warm breeze.

He just wants to sleep. Just for a little while.

When he wakes up, he’s no longer on the hill.

He realizes that all this time, he has just been waiting.

So he might as well wait for Minhyuk here.

\--

Minhyuk is well in his eighties when he sees Kihyun again, perched on the edge of his bed. He hasn’t changed, not since then. He reaches out his hand.

He smiles, and it’s bright and warm and _Kihyun._

_His Kihyun._

Minhyuk smiles and takes his hand.

The heart monitor flat lines.

Together, at last.

**Author's Note:**

> part three of unrelated Shine Forever kihyuk drabbles!


End file.
